Release planning refers to a process of identifying and selecting requirements to be satisfied by a planned product release. Selecting such requirements may be subject to constraints that are influenced by factors such as stakeholder satisfaction, release capacity, competition for resources, technical limitations, and dependencies or other relationships between requirements.
Failure to accommodate such constraints during the initial release-planning phase may create errors that are difficult or impossible to remedy during a subsequent execution of a release plan.
Furthermore, interdependencies among constraints may result in an attempt to satisfy one constraint resulting in a failure to satisfy a second constraint. Adjusting product requirements to satisfy quality-related constraints, for example, might result in an inability to meet a budget constraint.